Door to Light
by Hayashi05
Summary: Song fic about Roxas and Sora. Being together meant everything to them. When they got separated, everything was lifeless. RoxasxSora or SoraxRoxas however you wish to look at it , Twincest. *My warning says soraxroxas, just disregard it. Thanks*


Door to Light, A Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction

By Hayashi05

Warning(?): This my first fan fiction I ever made for Kingdom Hearts. This is a shounen ai fan fic, so anyone who tries to flame (whatever that is) me shall be ignored. It's a SoraxRoxas pairing, there isn't much love for these two, so I'm trying to do what I can to help spread the love for this pair. Twincest.

I don't do well with long stories so I made a song fic instead.

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that Square Enix and Disney Interactive owns the KH franchise, but I do claim is this story as my own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roxas POV**

It's 3 AM and still can't get to sleep. I can't help it, I'm supposed to be fine doing things on my own, but I feel as though half of me is missing, or to be more precise, half of my heart is missing. And that half is my twin brother Sora.

_Donna toki datte_

_Tada hitori de_

_Unmei wasurete_

_Ikite kita no ni_

_Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru_

_Mayonaka ni_

We used to do everything together when we were kids, playing together, going to the beach with our imaginary friends, eating together, taking a bath, stealing sea salt ice cream bars from the fridge when mom and dad are gone, being each other's first kiss… but all that changed when mom and dad got divorced. Mom had you and stayed on Destiny Islands, while dad had me and moved to Twilight Town. It was saddest thing that ever happened between the two of us.

_Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte_

_Kurayami ni hikari o ute_

Everyday, I would think about you, how you were, if you've met any new friends other than our imaginary friends, Namine and Axel, have you stayed out of trouble or if trouble comes looking for you… I felt so helpless when I couldn't be by your side, and all I could do was say a prayer for you under the night sky, and hope that someday that I could be with you again. To hold you in my arms, to whisper words that will make you feel safe and sound. To love you to no end, regardless about us being brothers, all I want is to be with you again, and tell you everything that's inside my heart. You may hate me for it, but I don't care, you are the only thing that makes me whole, that makes me a somebody. And most of all, keep my promise to you. The other promise of being with you my whole life. Without you… I'm just a nobody, and fade away to non-existence.

_Imadoki Yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana_

_Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa_

_Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo_

_Kitto umaku iku yo_

**Sora POV**

The clouds during the day reminds me of those beautiful eyes of yours. The same color as mine but with more life in them. All I wanted was to be by your side, but mom and dad went and had their stupid fight about us to stop being together all the time. Dad wanted us to stop too much affection that we always do, but mom thinks that it's the best way for brothers to share a strong bond. She couldn't have been anymore right about us. There is that strong bond that was talking about, but our bond is not just between brothers, it's between lovers.

_Donna toki datte_

_Zutto futari de_

_Donna toki datte_

_Soba ni iru kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru_

_Mayonaka ni_

You were the one who gave me my first kiss back in high school for our 16th birthday. The most sweetest gift that anyone's given to me. But it was also the mark of our departure. Dad saw us kiss and snapped. He took you away from me, even when mom tried to talk to him to reconsider, he didn't budge, he kept on packing his bags and so did you. I cried my heart out for as you moved to the door. But before you left, you said something I didn't understand and walked out the door. It was then that I felt that I've become a heartless, succumbing to darkness as the thought never seeing you again kept on going through my head. Come back to me, Roxas! Please come back to me…

_Urusai (When you turn my way) toori ni haitte_

_Unmei (Take it all the way) no kamen o tore_

I met new friends in my college life, even got a liking to some of them as you said to me before, but not one of them could replace you. You're special to me, VERY SPECIAL to me. Every night in my dreams, I dream of you, seeing you sitting right beside me, laughing at a our jokes, placing your hand over mine, and starring at me with those the same pair of blue eyes that drew me to you. And giving me that same sweet kiss that you gave to me before. But every time I wake up, you're gone. I must be so pathetic… I can't even last a day without my mind searching for you wherever you are. I tried to forget you by going out with my best friend Riku. He was almost like you because he tries to comfort me the same way you do whenever I'm down, joins me in all the laughter, and embraces me tightly when I couldn't hold back my tears when mom passed away. I was even desperate to try to even make out with him.

He stopped me to my surprise and said to me he wants me to love him and not think of him as your replacement. How could I have stoop so low? Or was I just being too needy of his brother's affection? I was so stupid doing something like that. I was really becoming a Heartless…

Riku and I are still best friends even after those times I've shut down the world around me. Radiant Garden just became a Hollow Bastion when you're not beside me.

_Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete_

_Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo_

_Mirai wa zutto saki da yo_

_Boku ni mo wakaranai_

I was sitting on the grass inside the Land of Dragons Park when I noticed someone who looked just like you. My heart raced seeing those blond spikes going to one side of his head. The checked jacket and the shuriken pendant on the vest reminded me of your plan to be a race car driver when we grow up. But what made my rush to ward him were… those blue eyes. The blue eyes that are the same as the sky. The same blue eyes that have the same hue as mine. The same blue eyes that I fell in love with. And it was you, you did come back to me.

_Kansei sasenaide_

_Motto Yorkshire_

_WAN SHIIN zutsu totte_

_Ikeba ii kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no SHINARIO_

_Utsushidasu_

**Roxas POV**

I wanted to clear my head from all the hassle from the office me and Zexion had and went to nearest park, The Land of Dragons. When I came over to the lake, I saw how they glistened and reminded me of the ocean blue eyes you had, the eyes that I should never have left crying. I look at the sky and hope that you will find someone who will never let you cry with so much hurt like I did. Wherever you could be, all I wish is for your happiness. I turn around and saw brunet about the same age as me but has the same features that you have. The same unruly hair that spikes everywhere possible, the tanned skin by being under the sun a lot, the crown pendant around his neck. And the voice, the voice that made my knees weak, the voice that I've longed for so long. He rushes towards me and I opened my arms preparing to catch him. And he shouts my name.

It's you, Sora. I finally get to see you again. And without a second thought, I kissed you on the lips, not thinking of where we are or the number of people watching us. It didn't matter, I've finally found you.

_Motto hanasou yo_

_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_TEREBI keshite_

_Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

**Sora:** All the sadness, all the guilt, all went away as I have my Roxas again. I cry to him, saying the I-love-yous that I've want to tell for so long. And he's doing what I've wanted to feel against my skin for so long.

**Roxas:** All the hate I had for my dad, all the rage for being separated from him didn't matter as I had my Sora back to my arms again and feeling so much better that we both have the same feelings for each other. My twin brother, my sky, my Sora.

_Donna ni yokuttatte_

_Shinji kirenai ne_

_Sonna toki datte_

_Soba ni iru kara_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru_

_Mayonaka ni_

**Sora:** I'm no longer a Heartless as I have found my Door to Light.

_Motto hanasou yo_

_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_TEREBI keshite_

_Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

**Roxas:** I'm no longer a Nobody as I have found my Door to Light.

_Motto hanasou yo_

_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_TEREBI keshite_

_Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

**Roxas and Sora:** We're whole again, our hearts beating as one. Being together again as twin brothers should, side by side and completing each other's lives and we will NEVER be apart EVER again.

-The End-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note2: I hope you liked it. Took my quite a lot of time as to how to make it work. I love this couple. I know that Sora and Roxas are the same, but just let me have my moment of enjoyment, okay? Riku's a nice guy, I hate it when they do a lot of Riku bashing, so I made sound smart to quickly put two and together. And if anyone wonders about Zexion and Roxas being together, that was just an idea, I needed someone who's a bibliophile, and Zexion fit's the part.

Author's Note3: To my Dearly Beloved, even if we are apart, I always think about you and will always love you. You are the most precious person to me, and I would give anything in power to make you happy. Even if it means opening the Door to Darkness, I will. My feelings for you will never change and my heart will always have you in it. I love you, my Sora. From your Roxas. (We call each other Sora and Roxas. The reason? You will never know.)


End file.
